Jealous Mask
by FieryFafar
Summary: Silver wasn't always the jealous type. His rival wasn't an option. However, the presence of a certain dark-haired boy somehow changed his mind...


Silver wasn't much to be the jealous type, especially in relationships.

Now that he thought about it, he doesn't have a _girlfriend_ as a reason to be jealous for in the first place.

Kotone wasn't a proper reason.

Or at least, that's what he thought…

Silver leaned forward on the fence boringly, fingers impatiently tapping on the hard wood. He propped his chin with his right palm. His eyes gazed out in the open, mind flowing about since two minutes ago.

It irritated him to realize that the only idea bugging him now was none other than about his pesky rival.

_Where the fuck is she? I haven't seen that brat for a month! What? Is she dead?_ Silver huffed harshly. He quickly shook his head and snapped out of his questioning trance. "Why do I care?" Finally, he had some peace and quiet. Finally, he could focus on his training and find a way to actually defeat her. Finally, his dreams of her gone came true.

But to his utmost chagrin, instead of relief, the only emotions left in him were curiosity and – one he hated the most – concern.

"Dammit!" He shouted angrily and unwarily, stunning the public around him. But Silver didn't give a damn. Heck, he couldn't care at all if he were to throw a tantrum.

Not that he wanted to, of course.

Sneasel sat on the fence, staring at Silver in worry. The young man had been restless these past few weeks. It wasn't a surprise though. Silver always met and saw Kotone once in a while, whether it's for a battle or it's for a little get together – in which Kotone will happily force his trainer.

But now, it had been a month and they hadn't seen Kotone. Even the sharp claw Pokémon was worried himself. 'I hope Kotone and the others are okay. I really miss her.' Sneasel looked as Silver placed his elbows on the fence and grumbled sourly. His hands were moving up to his hair, fingers clutching his red locks. Silver seemed distressed and frustrated. In fact, Sneasel couldn't deny the small bags under his human's eyes.

Silver may not say it or show it, but he definitely has feelings for Kotone.

It saddened Sneasel to know that Silver wouldn't admit his feelings, however.

"I hate everything! Gahh!" Silver shouted again. He wasn't just angry at Kotone for being gone for so long. But he was also angry at _himself_ for being too vulnerable with his emotions. He hated having to care and think about his rival. Just when he once hoped that she would be gone, when that day arrived, he became restless like a suffocated Magikarp. He planted a good fist on the hard wood, making Sneasel jump in shock. "Stupid, idiot, motherfucking brat!"

So what better way to channel that anger by cursing into the open sky.

Sneasel groaned out loud, getting tired of the redhead's childish demeanour. 'That is it!' he huffed sourly. The sharp claw Pokémon hopped to his feet and scurried to Silver. Without another word, he dug his claw and head inside the boy's jacket, stunning Silver. "Sneasel! What are you doing? Get out of my jacket!" Silver commanded angrily, tugging Sneasel's tail until he popped out.

His silver eyes widened to see that Sneasel was holding his Pokégear.

"What the…" The boy muttered cluelessly. He placed the dark/ice-type down. Sneasel handed the device to Silver, lips formed into a lazy frown.

'Call Kotone. I know you miss her as much as I do. Heck, I'm pretty sure you miss her _a whole lot more_ than any of us.' He flailed the Pokégear in front of Silver's face, mouth nagging, 'So do me a favour and call her.'

Silver was dumbfounded. "I have absolutely no idea what you just said." Even so, he had a pretty good clue what the Pokémon wanted to convey. "And hell no!" he denied sternly, teeth gritted as he spat. It was bad enough he was stressing out because of Kotone, but the last thing he wanted was the girl to _know_ he's stressing out because of her

Like Silver, Sneasel was getting impatient. 'Call her, dammit!'

"Hell no!"

Suddenly, a bright red light flashed from the boy's belt. Silver was stunned yet again. Seconds later, Feraligatr stood next to him. The big jaw Pokémon breathed a heavy sigh and glared at his trainer. 'Bro, just call him.'

Silver could not believe his eyes. His own Pokémon were ganging up on him. "I said hell no!" The boy faced his giant starter. He crossed his arms against his chest and huffed mockingly. "And there's nothing you can do to make me. You two wouldn't even know on how to function a Pokégear if you wanted to call-"

"Hello?"

A sudden, female's voice made him stop. Silver looked to his side. Sneasel was flashing a cocky grin as he lazily flailed the device – which was activated.

And on the calling screen was Kotone's name.

"What the fuck?!" Out of reflex, Silver took the device and screamed in shock. The boy was completely taken aback at the fact that Sneasel had just pressed Kotone's number and called her. He gawked at the device, then at the sharp claw Pokémon. Sneasel merely held his waist and scoffed arrogantly. 'I do so know how to work that contraption.' He stuck out his tongue and hopped to Feraligatr's shoulder.

Silver was shaking horribly. His teeth were gritted madly as eyes stared at the screen in disbelief. The call was still on, and Kotone was on the other line.

"Hello?" The voice sounded again through the other line. Silver managed a heavy gulp and blinked twice. It was actually the brunette's voice; one he secretly missed. He heard chuckles, making Silver turn and glare at his snickering Pokémon. "I'm going to kill you…"

"I think he accidentally pressed his Pokégear." He heard Kotone's voice, and it sounded like she was about to disconnect the call. This was it. Silver would just stand still and let her disconnect the line. He would just do nothing and let her think it was an accident. It was the perfect plan. At least he knew Kotone was still alive. Now Silver would just need to stand there and do nothing, and things would go normal like any other day.

But instead, next thing he knew, Silver placed the device near his right ear and called, "Kotone?"

He knew she was shocked even though he didn't saw her face. "Silver!" Kotone sounded happy to hear his response. Silver bit the insides of his lips. He knew she was giggling and was now probably hopping in joy too.

Truth be told, he felt like skipping himself.

"Silvy!" She squealed on the other line, making the redhead flinch. "How are you? Oh my Arceus I'm so sorry I haven't contacted you for so long! I was in Unova visiting my grandmother and I know I should have called you so you won't feel worried-"

"Whoah, whoah, _whoah!_" Silver stopped Kotone before it got any further. "Since when am I _worried?_" The redhead breathed out a dumb chuckle. His heart began to race to hear her voice, and he cursed it mentally.

Sneasel and Feraligatr rolled their eyes at their trainer's thick ego.

Another giggle was heard. "So you're not."

Before Silver could blatantly deny, he heard another voice; a man's. "Oh, it's my friend. He called just to check up on me." He heard Kotone spoke to the mysterious person. The brunette laughed cheerfully – almost _too_cheerfully in Silver's perspective. "Oh you, you're funny for a man who doesn't speak much."

To hear her compliment the mysterious man. To hear her laugh at the person's jokes. To hear her even speak a word to him.

To realize that Kotone was with another _man._

"Kotone…" Silver growled deeply. His head was downcast, red bangs covering his eyes. "Where exactly are you and who are you with…?" He hissed lowly through clenched teeth.

Kotone, not realizing that Silver was in a state of rage, happily answered, "I'm at Mt Silver with Red."

And just like that, Silver disconnected the call, returned Feraligatr and Sneasel, and released Crobat. "Mt Silver! _Now!_"

* * *

Kotone gawked at the Pokégear. The second she finished her sentence, Silver had disconnected her just like that. A small twitch of a frown curved her lips, disappointed that the boy didn't even say goodbye. "Dumb jerk…"

"Are you okay?"

The brunette looked to her side. Red sat beside her, red eyes staring at her in concern. Her frown turned upside-down. "I'm fine. It's just my friend is a little…hard to deal with at times." Kotone placed her Pokégear back in her pocket. A sigh breathed through pink lips. Her gloved hands rubbed her arms, wearing off the chilliness coming from the mountain's air.

A small chuckle escaped Red's mouth. "I know that feeling actually. Try having a best friend that's too stubborn and in denial since childhood."

Kotone peeked at the young Pokémon Master, a grin forming on her mouth. "Really? I'm pretty sure Green said the exact same thing about you."

A scoff then was heard. "He's just mimicking what I say. Don't listen to Green. He's actually an escaped fugitive from a mental hospital."

Both trainers laughed. Cupping her mouth, Kotone hid the wide smile on her face. Who knew Red was such a kidder? The more she hanged around with him, the more she realized that Red was a funny man and a good friend. "If Green heard that, he's going to kill you."

A lazy smirk flashed on the man's face. "I would like to see him try." Propping his chin with his right palm, Red watched as Kotone burst into another childish cackle. He was at ease to see such a radiant smile on the petite trainer's face.

Every time he saw her, his heart would do flips and his stomach will twist in the oddest ways.

His smirk toned down into a light, gentle smile. "Hey Kotone."

Still giggling, she responded and looked at the young man. "Yes Red?"

Her voice was then silenced once Red closed the distance between them. Her hazel eyes were wide. Red leaned closer, their faces almost an inch apart. She saw the burning passion in his red eyes. She felt his breath slowly caressing her rosy cheeks. Out of reflex, Kotone shut her eyes, mind empty on how to react properly.

Then, she felt his thumb slowly caressing her cheek.

Kotone opened her eyes. A small smile was seen on the Master's face. "You have some snow on your face," he murmured softly, voice gentle like silk. His hand stayed on her cheek, feeling the soft tenderness of her skin. To see her in such a bashful state, Red thought he could actually die from looking at her. The young man chuckled dryly and softy patted her cheek. "You're adorable."

Heat quickly rushed to her face. Eyes averting away, Kotone meekly muttered, "Whatev-"

"You."

A sudden, new voice broke their moment. Both heads looked behind. Kotone froze in utter shock, body almost losing its balance from the log.

Standing a few feet away from them was none other than Silver.

And judging by his look, he didn't look too happy or pleased.

"Silver!" Kotone cheered happily, body shooting straight up. Shock still conquered her mind, but relief and delight also joined in to see her redheaded rival.

But compared to Kotone, Silver was the exact opposite.

His eyes widened. His teeth were clenched too tight that it could strain his jaw. The young man glared at Red, who was casually standing up beside Kotone. "You…" His voice was coated in anger and rage. The minute his foot reached the peak of Mt Silver, he swore his heart stopped to see Kotone and the mystery man sitting very closely to each other.

And if that wasn't bad enough, both were about to kiss right in front of his eyes.

Once that thought invaded his mind again, Silver wanted to choke to hell out of the dark brunette. "You…little…Stay away from Kotone!" he shouted unwarily, unable to even think rationally. Words spurted out of his mouth without a thought.

Kotone froze in shock to hear such a statement from Silver. "What the…Silver, are you okay?"

He didn't answer her. His silver eyes were locked on the taller boy.

It enraged him even more as Red chuckled sourly.

"Stay away from her?" The young Master repeated his words with such coy. Slowly walking towards Silver and hands hidden in his pockets, Red blankly added, "Why should I? It's not like she's your girlfriend."

Both Johto trainers flinched at Red's words. Kotone blinked dumbly. Silver's face was beginning to shade a nice bright red. "I…She's my rival! And she hasn't battle me since last month! So I want that battle dammit!"

Silver swore he could hear the disappointed groans of his Pokémon from inside their balls.

Red stared at Silver blankly, then exhaled a cheerful laugh. "That's cute. But she's busy now. You can battle her soon." He shooed him with a lazy wave of his hand. His voice was so cool, so casual; as if he was speaking to a 5-year old.

And that really infuriated Silver. "That's it!" Without another word, he took Sneasel's Pokéball and threw it in the air. The sharp claw Pokémon bounced out of his ball and landed gracefully in front of his trainer. His claws were flashed before his opponent. A growl vibrated in his throat as Sneasel crouched, ready for battle.

Realizing that a Pokémon battle was initiating, Red's fiery spirit began to light up. He flashed a cocky grin; something he had picked up from Green. He always loved battles. And since it had been awhile since he battled other than Kotone and Green, this really flared him up. Bringing two fingers to his mouth, Red whistled loudly. In seconds, Pikachu appeared on the man's shoulder. Sparks emitted from his red cheeks, anticipating for a battle just like his trainer.

Both men stood firmly and quietly, red and silver eyes focusing on each other.

With one sharp breath, the two trainers commanded in unison, "Go!"

The battle had begun.

As the combat happened, a certain pigtailed brunette merely stood from afar, mouth hanging and eyes round in disbelief.

_Kotone, are you okay?_

Her head looked to her left. Mewtwo stood beside her with arms crossed. A single eyebrow was raised on his forehead, patiently waiting for her answer. Mind still tangled in bewilderment, Kotone numbly pointed her finger towards the battle.

Mewtwo peeked towards her direction. His eyes were round to see Silver's presence. He was even more surprised to see Red battling someone else other than his trainer.

It took him a second to realize what was happening.

With a dry chuckle, the genetic Pokémon shook his head and stared at Kotone. _Good luck, Kotone._

Wincing to hear the words from her legendary, she shot him a glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mewtwo didn't answer her. Instead, he turned around and blatantly teased, _I'm going to get Typhlosion. This will be a battle he wouldn't want to miss._ The genetic Pokémon flew off into the cave before giving a chance for Kotone to speak.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Silver shouted in demise, fists clenching as snow began to fly about.

Red didn't say another word. A small smile curved on his lips as jolts and bright electrical sparks coloured the sky.

As for Kotone, she sat back on the log in a dumfounded manner and blew a low sigh. Fingers slowly rubbing her throbbing forehead, she slowly muttered, "This won't end well…"

_**END.**_


End file.
